Gara-gara Instagram
by Xiao Demon
Summary: hebatnya lagi aku sekelas sama pangeran kampus yang gantengnya uuugghh kyaaaa dan dia hampir mirip dengan mantanku yang bernama Sai! Aku. Gagal. Move on. Dude. Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak suka Uchiha Sasuke si Pangeran Kampus. Aku. Lemah. Sama. Orang. Ganteng. Hehehe Tapi sejak aku tahu dia alay aku tidak lagi suka dengan si Sasuke/Ino POV/SasuSaku slight SaiIno


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : gaje, garing, jelek, typo(s)

Tidak suka jangan baca ya ^^d

.

.

.

Hidup di kota besar seperti Tokyo seorang diri memang tidak mudah tapi ini sudah menjadi resikoku sebagai mahasiswa perantauan. Aku adalah Ino Yamanaka, gadis dari kota kecil yang bernama Konoha merantau sebagai mahasiswa ke Ibu Kota Jepang—Tokyo. Aku bukan lah anak orang kaya tapi tidak juga miskin sih asal tidak mengikuti orang-orang sosialita hidupku aman berkecukupan. Aku di Tokyo tinggal di kos-kosan sederhana namun nyaman yang berada di pemukiman elit disekitar kampus. Aku adalah mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo yang mengambil jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis, hebatnya lagi aku sekelas sama pangeran kampus yang gantengnya _uuugghh kyaaaa_ dan dia hampir mirip dengan mantanku yang bernama Sai! Aku. Gagal. _Move on_. _Dude_. Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak suka Uchiha Sasuke si Pangeran Kampus. Aku. Lemah. Sama. Orang. Ganteng. Hehehe~

Tapi sejak aku tahu dia **alay** aku tidak lagi suka dengan si Sasuke. Dan dia ternyata juga sudah _sold out, coy._ Biar aku ceritakan;

Si Sasuke ini orangnya misterius, bikin penasaran, di kelas dia tidak banyak _cincong _kayak Naruto atau Kiba—teman sekelasku juga. Dan dia selalu duduk di depan, selalu dengerin dosen, dan selalu datang terlambat; 15 menit setelah pelajaran dimulai. Denger-denger sih dia sambil kerja di kantor bokapnya, pantesan penampilannya nggak urakan kayak anak cowok yang lain. Sasuke selalu memakai kemeja yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, celana kain, sepatu fantofel, dan tas ransel berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi menjulang. _Ugh_ pokoknya suami idaman bingit deh.

Sasuke juga nggak sombong, meskipun banyak cewek modus yang pura-pura menyapanya, dia respon dengan anggukan kepala pantat ayamnya. Walau pun wajahnya tetep datar sih. _Ish_. Tapi aku nggak kayak gitu _men, _aku bukan cewek modus tapi cewek _stalker_. Hahaha!

Aku sama Sasuke nggak pernah saling tegor sapa meskipun kita sekelas tapi sepertinya dia mengenalku hihihi. Aku pernah ketangkap basah menatapnya saat dosen sedang mengoceh didepan kelas dan dia hanya menganggukkan kepala kecil sebelum beralih memperhatikan dosen lagi. Rasanya saat itu aku sesak napas. Hu ha hu ha.

Kalau semisal lagi nungguin dosen telat atau dosen PHP—yang kabarnya masuk tapi ngga masuk-masuk kelas juga—Sasuke biasanya dengerin lagu lewat _earphone_nya; memejamkan mata dan bersandar nyaman pada sandaran kursi dan itu _charming_ bingit. _Kyaaaa~_

Setelah berbulan-bulan sekelas sama Sasuke, aku udah ngga tahan _stalking_ dia. Dia bener-bener mengingatkanku pada Sai. Huhuhu. Waktu itu aku coba nyari-nyari nama Sasuke di fb dan ketemu tapi aku gengsi nge_add_-nya beroh. Foto profil dan album foto lainnya malah di_protect_. Aku belum menyerah, aku _search _di twitter pake nama aslinya " uchihasasuke" dan ketemu tapi dia ngga pernah ngetweet bikin aku menghela napas sedih. Liat avatarnya juga bukan fotonya, dia pake foto tomat. _Err_. Tapi ada nih satu mensyen yang Sasuke retweet; " sakurapink_chan me with my lovely prince uchihasasuke /k/ngok9khf" via instagram. Dan saat itu juga dadaku berdebar. Jadi, Sasuke sudah punya pacar? _NO~_

Buru-buru aku buka akun instagramku dan segera mencari _user name _Sasuke dan apa yang aku temukan disana kawan-kawan? Followers 310, following 195, posts 133. Dan isi foto-fotonya bukan Sasuke banget yang terkenal keren dan misterius di kampus. _Hiks_.

Foto-foto yang di posts; Ada foto Sasuke yang berdiri didepan mobil hitamnya dengan pakaian _casual_ anak muda; kaos v-neck lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang digulung sampai siku, celana _jeans_ hitam, jam tangan hitam, dan sepatu putih. Foto ini bikin aku jerit-jerit di kosan. Ganteng gelaaa. Ada foto dia mamerin rambut pantat ayamnya yang difoto dari samping. Foto dia didalem mobil dibelakang setir sambil megang bunga mawar. Foto dia main gitar dengan kaos oblong yang mamerin otot-ototnya, bawahannya sepertinya celana basket. Sasuke ternyata juga punya kakak cowok berambut panjang dikuncir dan sama gantengnya seperti dia. _Kyaaaa_ ngga nyesel aku _stalking_ si Sasuke ini. Dan foto ini yang bikin aku _heart attack_; Sasuke foto _selfie_ bareng cewek berambut _pink_ dan berjidat lebar. Makin ke bawah makin banyak foto-fotonya. _Huaaaaa_. Dan apaan itu gayanya norak sekali mirip abg alay yang baru pacaran. Dan nama pacarnya Sasuke ternyata Haruno Sakura yang punya akun twitter sakurapink_chan tadi tuh.

Ada foto Sakura yang ikut makan bersama keluarga besar Sasuke. Foto Sasuke-Sakura di mobil dengan gaya Sakura _peace _dan Sasuke yang cium pipinya. _Ugh_ sakit hati _coy_. Terus ada foto _selfie_ muka Sasuke-Sakura yang nampilin ekspresi-ekpresi aneh. Aku jadi ilfil sama Saskey _hueee_. Ada fotonya Sakura sendirian di depan Gereja. Foto Sasuke-Sakura saling tusuk pipi menghadap kamera. Dan masih banyak lagi foto mereka yang alay. _Hiks_.

.

.

.

Itu dia ceritanya _readers_. Ternyata Sasuke yang aku kenal misterius dan tak punya ekspresi bisa alay seperti itu. Pacarnya juga ngga cantik-cantik amat kok lebih cantik aku keles. Beberapa hari ini nih aku liat Sasuke suka menggandeng Sakura ke parkiran fakultas Ekonomi buat pulang bareng. Dan aku akhirnya tau si Sakura itu juga mahasiswa kampus sini yang mengambil jurusan Kedokteran. Anaknya ngga begitu cantik kok mungkin karena penampilannya yang oke dan sepertinya dia gadis sosialita. Paling cantikan aku kalau aku pake barang-barang mahal seperti dia.

Hah~ Sai lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Seenggaknya Sai selalu tersenyum dimana pun daripada Sasuke diluar sok datar tapi kalo udah _selfie euwh_ banget.

.

.

.

End dengan gajenya :D

Ini _true story_ yang udah aku rubah sana sini wkwk

Ini pantas disebut fict ngga sih? Maaf ini draf udah lama sebenarnya tp aku pengen publish-nya hehehe. Semisal fict ini tidak memenuhi criteria(?) akan saya hapus ^^d

Repiu? :3


End file.
